Decidí
by Rx-sama
Summary: De inmediato, reparó en aquellos detalles a los cuales nunca antes había prestado atención. Detalles, que devolvieron a su vida el sabor y el significado, que creía, había perdido.


_Hola mis amigos, aquí traigo una nueva historia, relatada en primera persona. Es un one shot, optimista desde mi punto de vista - oh, me salió un rima XD -._

_Usaré a Uryuu de Bleach como personaje, porque no sé, se parece a él todo ese embrollo que armé ahí XD Y bueno, tambien es AU. Es un perspetiva de la vida que me agrada mucho :)  
_

_En fin, espero les guste._

* * *

**Decidí**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez, al escuchar a mi lado el estruendoso sonido del despertador. Lo tomé entre mis manos y observé la hora: 5:30 A.M. Muy temprano aún. Pero debía cumplir con mi rutina; una rutina aburrida, pero necesaria para mantener mi estilo de vida intacto y sin contratiempos. Dude por un instante, decidí que no sería así. Me quité las sábanas con lentitud, percibiendo el leve frío que entraba por la ventana entreabierta de mi habitación. Emití una leve sonrisa, de esas que solo ofreces a ti mismo, complacido ante el clima tan sabroso que hacía afuera. Decidí entonces abrir la ventana por completo y contemplé el cielo, aún oscuro, así como las calles desoladas y sin ningún tipo de sonido que interrumpiera esa paz que mantenía mis sentidos extasiados, disfrutando de lleno aquel viento helado que hacía bajar mi temperatura corporal, pero que activaba un sinfín de receptores que transmitían señales deliciosas y placenteras.

Me levanté al fin, pero no me puse las pantuflas, decidí tocar el suelo frío con mis pies descalzos, apreciando la textura así como la temperatura del piso de granito. Es tan rico, tan distinto. Me encaminé al baño y me aseé, tenía que terminar de despertarme. Abrí la ducha y decidí entonces regular la temperatura del agua, me apeteció que fuera caliente, muy caliente. Me enjaboné con lentitud, acariciando mi cuerpo con cuidado, sintiendo mi propia caricia cálida y cómplice; tocándome con sensualidad y procurando captar cada sensación nueva y excitante que me hacía delirar. Nunca pensé que mi propia mano podía ser tan complaciente. Salí de allí después de un rato, disfrutando de como el viento frío, al fundirse con las gotas de agua caliente que aún resbalaban por mi piel húmeda, hacían erizar los vellos de mi piel.

_Es una sensación extraña, pero me gusta._

Me vestí rápidamente con ropa deportiva, no quería que se hiciera muy tarde, pero decidí que no importaba, tenía tiempo de sobra. Salí de casa sin prisas, sintiendo cada paso que daba con extrema suavidad y quietud, antes de ubicarme en el sendero que siempre uso para realizar mi trote diario. Pero de nuevo, decidí tomar otro camino, diferente e inusual. Empecé con un galope lento, para luego aumentar la intensidad y correr con más rapidez y empeño. Quizá, algún otro día, solo hubiera realizado el ejercicio sin mayor problema, pero decidí reparar en algunos detalles; detalles, a los que nunca antes había prestado atención. Como el viento frío azotando con fuerza en mi rostro, susurrando levemente algunas cosas a mi oído. _Muy tímido_, pensé mientras seguía con mi recorrido. Escuché también muchos cantos de aves que provenían de todas partes, sosegando mi sentido de la audición y permitiéndome darme cuenta de que este mundo, en verdad es hermoso. Miré en lo alto, al cielo que poco a poco se aclaraba, y a lo lejos, las montañas parecían saludarme contentas y agradecidas ante el nuevo día que se asomaba. Volví a bajar la vista, para posarla sobre los muchos árboles que acompañaban aquel camino extraño que decidí tomar de repente, apreciando como el viento grácil mecía con ternura las hojas y las flores que despedían aromas exquisitos. Inhalé profundo, tratando de colmar mis pulmones con aquel oxígeno puro que es tan raro de conseguir a lo largo del día debido a la contaminación. Solo por las mañanas se puede respirar, un poquito, de ese aire limpio que es tan refrescante. Agradecí a Dios, aunque no creo en él, por permitirme apreciar y palpar tales cosas.

_Es la primera vez que disfruto tanto de un simple ejercicio.  
_  
Me devolví a casa al trotar un periodo mayor al habitual, me entretuve con tanta maravilla y el tiempo se me escapó de las manos. Pero no me importó. Empecé a preparar el desayuno, sano, como siempre; pero decidí que me provocaba comer otra cosa, así que frite tres huevos y los comí con pan tostado, chorizo y tocino. Quise arrepentirme al agregarle azúcar a mi jugo de naranja, pero lo pasé por alto, y lo bebí con apetito y deleite.

_Está delicioso_.

Me desvestí y vestí de nuevo con ropa más formal, tenía que salir y hacer algunas diligencias. Tan pronto estuve listo recogí unas cuantas cosas y me fui de casa, de nuevo, tranquilamente, sin prisas; disfrutando de cada instante y de cada ráfaga de aire que al azar revolvía mis cabellos, desordenándolos por completo. En otra oportunidad, quizá me hubiera molestado que se arruinara el peinado que con tanto esfuerzo armé, pero que más da, es solo cabello.

Ubiqué la parada y esperé al autobús que siempre me lleva al centro de la ciudad y de nuevo, decidí disfrutar del momento. Miré al cielo, ahora el sol brillaba con fuerza y el calor poco a poco se apoderaba del clima._ No debo asolearme, es dañino para mi piel sensible_, pensé un instante antes de darme cuenta de que hacía lo mismo de siempre, así que sin pudor expuse las zonas de mi cuerpo que estaban desnudas ante los rayos cálidos que el astro rey, enviaba desde lejos. Me percaté de lo reconfortante de aquel calor único que solo el sol puede ofrecer. Me quité los anteojos, y aunque me cegó, observé por unos ínfimos segundos aquella silueta imponente que el astro constituía.

_Es majestuoso y embelesador; todo un rey en lo alto del reino celestial azul._

Un ruido me sacó de aquel trance leve, era el autobús que se acercaba hasta la parada. Lo detuve con una seña y me subí sin más. Decidí entonces saludar, ya que antes nunca lo hacía. _Buenos días_, dije en un tono grueso, casi serio. Escuché como algunos pasajeros responderon, otros solo me miraron con cierta extrañeza, mientras que el resto se concentraba en lo suyo: escuchaban música, leían o simplemente miraban a un punto neutro. Busqué un asiento cualquiera, pero luego decidí sentarme al lado de una ventana que yacía abierta, quise recibir de nuevo en mi rostro, aquel viento frío que me tranquilizaba y me invitaba a seguir viendo y hacer cosas, que por desinterés, o por miedo quizá, no hacía antes.

Saqué de mi bolso unos audífonos, ya me tenía harto aquella música que provenía del radio del conductor. Me los coloqué, los calcé con el teléfono celular y puse una canción, si bien no muy animada, con un ritmo lo suficientemente agradable para armonizar con aquella sensación de alivio que me embargaba sin remedio. Miré por la ventana, observando los automóviles que pasaban cerca así como a los cientos de personas que transitaban apresuradas, estresadas y ensayadas.

_Ensayadas.  
_  
Sonreí, al verme atrapado como ellas en esta botella llamada sociedad. Miré en otro autobús a la gente aplastada como sardinas; si otra persona entrara en él, seguro explotaría. Volví a sonreír levemente, para mí por supuesto. Mis sonrisas solo las ofrezco a quienes las merecen… pero decidí que no tenía por qué ser así, cualquiera merece una sonrisa, por minúscula e imperceptible que sea. Pensé en la vida de todas esas personas, lo distintas y fascinantes que deben ser: Algunos más inteligentes, otros más atractivos, otros con mejores empleos y situaciones económicas, otros solitarios pero felices, algunos acompañados pero infelices, unos cuantos con todo pero quejándose, y otros tantos sin nada pero satisfechos. La gama era interminable, y yo solo me concentré en algunas cuestiones, que jamás me había detenido a considerar.

Volví a mirar al cielo, y entre la música que escuchaba y los sonidos desastrosos que venían de afuera, repare en lo tiernas que son las nubes, tan acolchadas y exprimibles. _Quisiera ser una nube_, pronuncié en voz baja, aunque audible. La señora que estaba a mi lado me miró y de inmediato se cambió de asiento. _Está loco_, dijo al individuo que se convirtió en su nuevo y temporal vecino. Ni siquiera me percaté de su presencia junto a mí. Volví a sonreír con gracia, al escuchar tal comentario que seguro en otra ocasión, me hubiera irritado y avergonzado sobremanera. Pero decidí y entendí, que ni conozco a la fulana señora, ni tengo por qué darles explicaciones a desconocidos. Tal vez sea ella la loca, por no de desear ser una nube, o más bien, por no decirlo en voz alta. Yo me conformo con la idea de que, si fuera una nube, podría flotar y observar el mundo desde lo alto, tranquilo y feliz.

Observé cada detalle, con cuidado y sin restricciones, palpando con cada sentido aquellas cosas que por lo general, pasan desapercibidas por la mayoría.

El autobús se detuvo en otra parada, y desde la ventana vi a un joven guapo que me miraba y reparaba en mi figura tras la ventana. Lo miré también, pero a diferencia de otras veces, le guiñé un ojo, coqueto y atrevido. Él sonrió, y antes de que el automóvil arrancara nuevamente, me devolvió el gesto y posó su mano en sus labios, enviándome un beso desde su posición. Ruborizado y aterrado ante mi comportamiento, tomé osado del aire aquel beso invisible, y antes de que pudiera desaparecer de mi vista, me despedí de él con un movimiento enérgico. 

_Aparte de loco, homosexual_, volvió a hablar la misma señora impertinente. Pero esta vez no me quedé callado. Decidí enfrentarla.

_- No se meta en lo que no le importa, señora -  
_  
Espeté serio, mirándola con frialdad e imposición. Ella retrocedió un poco, asustada e indignada ante la fuerza que mi alma transmitía a través de mis obsidianas oscuras. Ciertamente, su comentario me dio risa, pero me sentí lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar a su ataque agresivo y grosero. Además, no tenía nada que perder, estaba loco a fin de cuentas ¿No? Y a los locos no se les recriminan sus _loqueras_, son libres de actuar como gusten. Un _Lo siento_ entre dientes me hizo esbozar otra pequeña sonrisa, que seguro desbancó de nuevo a esa mujer. Me di cuenta entonces de lo que había hecho, nunca antes había tenido el coraje de enfrentar a otra persona, ni de mirar a otro chico a los ojos, aún sabiendo que éste me observaba con interés.

_Me daba pena, supongo._

Sonreí y volví a mirar por la ventana, complacido ante esos pequeños cambios que, aunque insignificantes para algunos, para mí fueron enormes y gratificantes.

Bajé del autobús cuando llegué a mi destino, y me dediqué a realizar lo que tenía que hacer: Con empeño, pero sin estresarme. No como antes. Haría las cosas con calma y disfrutando de cada instante, de cada situación: tensa, alegre, depresiva, triste o simplemente, cotidiana.

Me dio hambre puesto que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, así que me encaminé a un restaurant, ni muy barato ni muy caro. Prefiero por lo general comer ligero o no comer, porque el apetito no llega, o simplemente por ahorrar. Pero me di cuenta que me puedo morir mañana y de nada me serviría tener ese dinero guardado. Así que después compré un helado, un par de zapatos y luego fui al cine a disfrutar de una película que moría por ver, pero por no gastar más de la cuenta no me atrevía siquiera a asomarme al establecimiento.

_Que conveniente que todo transcurriera de esta forma tan peculiar._

Sonreí nuevamente, al encontrarme solo en esa sala oscura, preguntándome por qué la gente considera necesario que para poder disfrutar del contenido de un filme, hay que ir acompañado. Ahora me parece totalmente absurdo e incoherente; pero en este caso, soy yo el _loco _por venir solo. O tal vez sea el resto los que estén perdiendo la razón. Solo sé que ahora esta locura es mucho más excitante y divertida que la rectitud a la que suelo estar acostumbrado; una rectitud, que solo me llevaba a la depresión y al desastre personal. Por eso de ahora en adelante seguiré siendo un _loco_; un_ loco _que sigue las reglas básicas, pero con la suficiente libertad como para hacer lo que quiera cuando me provoque.

Llegué a casa, cansado y feliz como nunca antes lo había estado. Fue un día normal, sí, pero esos pequeños e insignificantes detalles me devolvieron una vida que creí perdida e innecesaria.

Recapacité en lo equivocada que estaba la sociedad, y en los moldes que creó para que nos adaptemos como robots a cualquier cosa que quieran imponernos. Pero me cansé de seguir siempre lineamientos ilógicos que a la final, solo nos hacen más infelices. Recordé anoche como había decidido quitarme la vida, ante lo inútil y aburrida que se tornó para mí la existencia. La misma rutina, las mismas actitudes, las mismas decisiones, los mismos caminos y palabras se volvieron aburridos y quitaron sentido y sabor a mi vida. No quería envejecer y llenarme de enfermedades y de sufrimiento, y ver como el mundo se hacía pedazos sin poder hacer nada al respecto. _No quería hacer nada, mejor dicho_, pensé mientras leía de nuevo aquella frase sencilla que descubrí anoche, y que me devolvió el aliento y las ganas de seguir… En ese momento, consideré que Dios realmente existía, y que de alguna forma, me llamaba a continuar. A vivir; a vivir de verdad.

_**«Sed como la fuente que se derrama y no como el tanque que siempre contiene la misma agua»**_

La volví a leer, ilusionado y embobado. Ese pequeño fragmento abrió en mi mente un sinfín de posibilidades. Tuve miedo al principio, considerando que si me derramaba podría inundar y ahogar a los que me querían. Pero solo duró un instante, y por primera vez, dije sin miedo para mí mismo:_ "¿Por qué no? ¡Ya basta! Me cansé de ser siempre un tanque con agua estancada. Y no es justo" _Y como si un viejo y abandonado jarrón se hubiera caído de una mesa, mi antigua vida se partió en mil pedazos; pedazos, que representan que mi _YO_ como persona aún sigue allí, pero que sencillamente decidí recorrer un camino distinto; un camino, que me llevaría a vivir la vida con amor y con entusiasmo, procurando disfrutar de cada momento, de cada segundo como si fuera el último, siempre luchando y arriesgándome por aquello que quiera, aunque sin dejar mi esencia de lado, esa esencia que me caracteriza y me permite ser la persona única e inigualable que soy.

Me acosté en la cama, pensando y pensando en cosas vagas y superficiales, pero importantes y profundas; y a la vez, en nada. Admiré de repente mi voluntad por intentarlo de nuevo, cuando todas mis ganas de batallar se habían desvanecido. Miré el techo, y por primera vez agradecí que tuviera un lugar donde dormir, un colchón firme y una almohada suave. Llevé mi mano hasta la boca y traté de evitar que un gas traicionero escapara por allí, pero no había nadie, y decidí que tenía que ser más desinhibido, por lo que el eructo retumbó en las paredes de mi habitación. Reí a carcajadas por un instante; un instante que me pareció verme relucir.

Apagué la luz, pensando en que unos simples detalles como el frío, o el viento, o el gritarle sus verdades a una vieja metiche, o atrapar un beso volador de un chico guapo o simplemente eructar en mi habitación, condimentaron y me hicieron sentir vivo de nuevo. Son detalles sencillos, absurdos, estúpidos para algunos quizá, pero justo ahí, en esas pequeñeces, se puede encontrar el verdadero sentido de la vida. Porque vivir, no es solo seguir a cabalidad lo que el mundo quiere que hagamos, sino seguir al corazón, y hacer caso a los llamados que él siempre hace. Porque habla, y nunca se calla; pero jamás le prestamos atención por creernos más sabios que él.

_Tremendo error._

Me recosté de nuevo, y entre la hermosa y escalofriante oscuridad que me rodeaba, alcancé el despertador. Pensé en que debía levantarme temprano de nuevo, pero había descubierto que no tenía porque seguir la rutina si no era necesario.

Lo apagué y lo coloqué de nuevo sobre la mesita de noche.

_Decidí, que quería dormir un poco más._

_

* * *

_

_Pues esto mis niños, es algo simple pero de verdad me agradó el resultado. _

_Espero que les guste y por cierto, la frase del agua la tomé prestada de un libro de **Paulo Coehlo**, que me encantó, y de allí saqué la inspiración para el fic. A veces unas simples oraciones nos hacen volar la imaginación al mundo perdido del castillo de hielo XDDD_

_En fin, mil gracias a los que lean y comenten porque pues, es lindo ver un review cuando abres la página :)_

_**Besos a todos**._


End file.
